Talk:Don Creech
They are the same Creech! Yes, through random discoveries I can confirm the actor Don Creech is indeed a Henson employee. http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/File:Muppet_Workshop_staff.JPG - Here is Don Creech as part of the Muppet Workshop staff in 2002 (he is the old looking man on the upper right. And here he is on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide - http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/File:Don_Creech_Ned%27s.JPG It's not the best photo, but it confirms that the actor Creech and the Muppet Creech are one and the same. Use this anyway you want to. --Philo & Gunge 05:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) : Shall we restore the deleted page, now that there's visual suggestion that they're one and the same? Is it enough to be considered "proof". -- Zanimum 16:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) sources What are the sources for the information in this article? A Google search doesn't come up with anything outside of IMDb, Yahoo TV and other user-submitted sites. —Scott (talk) 21:47, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, the bulk seems to come from IMDB. However, he does appear in the playbill transcribed here for the Muppet Babies show, but that's his only design credit, sort of ("assisting"). He was involved in the films mentioned, but a check into the credits reveals he was "shipping coordinator," which fits the "Keeper of the Muppets" claim, but not a designer. No idea on Muppets Tonight. No idea, in fact, if this actor Creech and the Muppet Creech are even the same. It doesn't seem to be a common name, and its not impossible, but likewise, neither does IMDb prove they're the same, since the site continually either conflates different actors as the same person, or creates three different pages for the same guy, and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:18, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well, these are pretty much the sources I used. Basically, I looked him up on IMDB after seeing him in Ned's and saw that fact. I looked into it a little bit and found all that info. As for Muppets Tonight, Yahoo TV states that he was invovled with "additional Puppets Design" and was also an additional Muppet performer. I checked the credits of Muppet Christmas Carol and he definatly in the credits, I have a feeling that since he was at the New York Workshop, maybe he did help with puppet building a little bit but not enough to want to be in the credits. So unless someone can contact Creech, that's pretty much all I know. And just so you know, Andrew, my name is John. --Philo & Gunge 22:25, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, John! Unfortunately, the "puppet building" bit is just speculation at this point. Also, checking credits on the DVDs confirm that he was the shipping coordinator only on the films mentioned (and possibly others; I never pay much attention to shipping coordinators), but I'm exremely reluctant to take the Muppets Tonight claim on Yahoo's sayso, and suggest we take it out for now. Scott and I have the series on tape, so at some point one of us will be able to check and confirm (since unlike the movies, the series' credits tended to vary per episode in some respects). It could be true (our coverage of credited additional performers on the series is practically nil), but I'm not taking Yahoo's word. Similarly, I'm still not sure this is the same Creech. It's not impossible, coordinators and other crew people sometimes act as well (especially in projects or with producers they worked with), but the only evidence is the IMDb trivia, which could have been added by anyone, and could have been a guess based on the names. IMDb trivia is always suspect unless confirmed elsewhere (for years, they bizarrely claimed that the reason for script reads during the production of The Bullwinkle Show was that producer Jay Ward, an Ivy League graduate, was functionally illiterate, a claim which I have never seen elsewhere). A brief blurb for actor Creech on an acting workshop/casting website doesn't mention any Muppet involvement (could be an oversite, or could be a different person). Plus, Googling reveals several other Don Creeches, including a sculptor, a clergyman, a UK pharmacist, and an investment businessman, so evidently the name isn't so uncommon. I'm thinking we should take out the acting claim until we find better evidence that they're the same person. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:50, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::::You bring up a good point. I think we're better off looking into this more first since it could be some random Don Creech. Maybe we should just delete this article for now or put it in the sandbox before we can get more info on this guy. --Philo & Gunge 00:17, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, I deleted for now. We can recreate when we know more. —Scott (talk) 17:18, 29 August 2007 (UTC)